megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Nezha
Nezha, also known as Nataku or Nata Taishi , is a demon in the series. History According to (封神演義), Nezha was born during the Shang Dynasty in a military fortress at Chentang Pass. His father was a military commander named Li Jing, who became the "Pagoda-wielding Heavenly King" later. Nezha's mother, Lady Yin, gave birth to a ball of flesh after being pregnant with him for three years and six months. Li Jing thought that his wife had given birth to a demon and he attacked the ball with his sword. The ball split open and Nezha jumped out as a boy instead of an infant. Nezha could speak and walk immediately after birth. He is accepted by the immortal Taiyi Zhenren as a student later. He had two older brothers, Jinzha, a disciple of Manjusri Bodhisattva, and Muzha, a disciple of Samantabhadra Bodhisattva. One day, while playing near the sea, Nezha fought and killed Ao Bing, the third son of the East Sea Dragon King Ao Guang. Ao Guang called for his brothers and confronted Nezha and his family. He threatened to flood Chentang Pass and report Nezha to the Jade Emperor. To save his family, Nezha flayed and disemboweled himself to return his body to his parents. The Dragon Kings were moved by his filial piety and spared his family. Nezha was later brought back to life by his teacher, Taiyi Zhenren, who used lotus roots to construct a human body for his soul. Nezha is often depicted as a youth, instead of an adult. He is often shown flying in the sky riding on the Wind Fire Wheels (風火輪), a golden hoop (乾坤圈) around his body (sometimes on his left hand), a red sash around his shoulder and a Fire Spear (火箭槍) in his right hand. Sometimes, he is shown having three heads and six arms (三頭六臂). He has the ability to spit fire in some legends. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Touki Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Genma Race, as '''Nata Taishi' *''Last Bible III, as '''Nataku' *''Last Bible Special, as '''Nataku' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Touki Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Genma Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fury Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Justice Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Justice Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Chariot Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Chariot Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Chariot Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Chariot Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Genma Race *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Touki Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha Vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3'' "A deity of chinese mythology, also known as Zhongtan Yuanshai. He committed suicide to atone for killing a Dragon King, but was brought back to life as a lotus." —''Persona 3 Compendium Nata Taishi is a persona vital in the creation of the Death Arcana's Cross Fussion, Alice. He can only be created once you have obtained a Machine Core from Elizabeth by completing Elizabeth's Request #29, which is to create Oumitsunu (Lv. 33+). ''Persona 4 Nata Taishi must be found through the Shuffle Time mechanic in Yukiko's Castle as it cannot be created through Fusion. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= - PS1= - PSP= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon= |-| Persona= ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES/Portable= ''Persona 4'' Persona 4= |-| Golden= ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Last Bible Special Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas